Chrysalis
by MiraculousShiningStar
Summary: The queens destroyed the magic, stopped Mina and saved the monsters. With the guidance of Glossaryck, one descendent restored it before it was even missed. Magic was different after that, and even more dangerous, because it now existed in a Cleaved world. Second generation future fic. Friendship between Starco kids and a Jantom kid.
1. Glossaryck the Vague

Hekapoo sat on a stool in the Tavern at the End of the Multiverse. She casually took another sip of her drink with a smile on her face. Beside her, Glossaryck was enjoying his pudding. Moon and Eclipsa had just left to help Star destroy the magic. For two beings that were about to face their demise, the pair seemed entirely too calm.

"He'll probably be here any minute." Hekapoo said conversationally.

Glossaryck licked his spoon and said, "But do you know how he and Reynaldo like to talk."

Suddenly, one of Reynaldo's time-traveling pathways appeared in the Tavern. The sound of panting could be heard. A teenage boy stepped out. His dark brown hair was tousled and his oval blue eyes we're wide. His dark teal hoodie appeared stained, ripped and rumpled, and the pocket was packed full.

The boy spotted Glossaryck and Hekapoo and ran over frantically. He pulled out two cups full of a swirly gold and purple pudding from his hoodie pocket.

"I did it! Here! Hurry up and eat!" He breathlessly thrust the cups toward Hekapoo and Glossaryck. The two smiled in delight.

"He brings gifts!" said Hekapoo as she opened the cup.

"Don't mind if I do!" Glossaryck said, digging in.

The boy, still panting, looked confused. He looked around at his surroundings in shock and annoyance. "Don't mind if I do?! You straight up told me this morning that you would disappear if you didn't eat this stuff! You guys are never straightforward with me so I knew it was a big deal. And you're just casually sitting here in a Tavern? "

"I knew you'd succeed." Glossarick said with a shrug. "Have yourself some of the pudding too, while you're at it. I insist."

Grumbling, the boy took a cup out, peeled back the lid and shoved his spoon in aggressively. He spoke between angry mouthfuls."So you mean I spent 3 years in the Neverzone to teach myself alchemy, created a new natural element, made a mess of my room mixing up the element in an edible form for you guys, then nearly broke my neck to get to Reynaldo and give him some because I thought I was on a time limit, all when you knew I would get here in time?" He shouted the last part.

As the boy ate the pudding, blue star cheekmaks appeared on his face.

"Aw, look on the bright side, Chrys", Hekapoo said cheerfully, " at least you've got yourself some new skills to show off to the ladies!"

The teen groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, what do I need to do to take out the idiot who's trying to destroy magic?"

"Hey, don't talk about your mother that way!" Hekapoo chastised him.

Chrys' eyes went wide. "My mother is the one destroying magic?! Is she being mind controlled or something?"

"Seemed perfectly sane to me. Well, as sane as it gets for her. She and your father left about 10 minutes ago."

"My dad's in on this too?"

"Yep, but if you ask me, the old magic needed to be destroyed. It's improved since it was reset."

The boy grew annoyed once again, "You think it needed to be- wait, so I'm going to reset the magic?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out for yourself," Glossarick said. "All you need to do is go to the site of The Cleaving, dump some pudding on it, and the explosion will do the rest. You need to say the following incantation: Mend the Bond, Stitch the Fabric, Cleave the Stone, Restore the Magic.

The magic will choose who to give cheekmarks and when you go back to your time everything will be exactly the same. All of the kids at your school will still have their wands. Oh, and be prepared to jump away quickly after you finish the incantation. There will be alot of magical radiation."

Chrys looked at him in disbelief, "You just love trying to get me killed, don't you?"

"Think of it as a test of wills! And leave us four more cups of pudding."

Chrys dug the four cups out of his hoodie pocket and put them on the table. Muttering what sounded like," Lazy Magical beings", he disappeared down Reynaldo's pathway once again.

Chrys told Reynaldo where he needed to go and they were off.

"Has your dad always been this vague?" Chrys asked Reynaldo.

"He likes to let people figure out things for themselves."

"Why did he choose me and not one of the kids at school? I don't have magic. What if I do the wrong thing and screw it all up?"

Reynaldo noticed Chrys's new cheekmarks but decided not to say anything. "You won't. And as to why he didn't use one of your magical classmates, let's just say he knows more than you think."

Chrys folded his arms. "Well now I pretty much feel like a pawn in a chess game."

Chrys got off at his destination, Echo Creek minutes before the moment of The Cleaving. He ran over to the tiny blue and pink portal and quickly dumped the pudding, unaware that his then-15 year old parents would be desperately running toward one another very soon.

The magical radiation pushed him backward, but he continued until he finished the incantation. His cheekmarks glowed. Finally, he lost his balance as the ground rumbled in and earthquake-like tremor. He crawled away quickly and went back down Reynaldo's pathway. The bald pate took Chrys back to his own time. Chrys then used his dad's dimensional scissors to open a portal to his room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chrys the Magical

It was a beautiful Saturday evening on Earth-ni, and the purple aura in the sky shone particularly bright as a firey portal appeared outside of a farmhouse. A teenage girl with wavy pink hair, round brown eyes, and ashy-pale skin stepped out. Despite being part- demon, Delilah Lucitor had a sweet and delicate appearance, from the black bow in her hair to the black tulle skirt and burgundy cardigans she often wore. Born with magic, her cheekmarks were a set of black feathers.

Since she hadn't heard from Chrys Diaz, her best friend, about their plans to catch a movie that evening, Delilah decided to pay him a visit. Unfortunately her portals freaked out the warnicorns his mother raised. She could hear them whinnying in panic.

"It's okay guys! It's me!" Delilah called toward the stable. She hated causing anything distress, especially animals.

Chrys' mother, Star, poked her head out. Her heart cheekmarks were glowing from magic use. "Don't worry about it, Delilah. The warnicorns have to learn to deal with sounds. Anyway, Julie is out, but Chrys is in his room. He told me he had a project to work on and he's been at it all day! Go tell him that all work and no play is not good for him!"

"Will do, Mrs. Diaz." Delilah said to Star. Then to herself she wondered, "What project?"

Delilah went inside and headed for Chrys's room. She knocked on the door. "Chrys, it's Del."

After a few seconds. He was in the middle of a yawn as he opened the door. "Hi."

Delilah greeted him, "Hey, are we still going to see Dark Angel tonight?"

She stopped to stare at the state of her surroundings. Chrys's floor was covered in scorch marks and his stuff was scattered around the floor. The back of the desk chair was broken off. A sparkly purple and gold substance was splattered on the walls. Chrys himself looked exhausted. His clothes were singed, his hair was windblown, ashes covered his face and oddly enough- he had cheekmarks?

"Uh, do I wanna know what happened?"

"Glossaryck." Chrys spat the word out like it was profanity.

As he explained the events of his day, Delilah helped Chrys clean up his room. She didn't mind the task, and she knew his parents would freak out if he left for the movie with his room in such a state. "So basically, magic exists because of you? Because of a time paradox where you would always go back in time and do whatever you did?"

Chrys was repairing the chair. "Looks like it. I can't believe Glossaryck got me involved in all of this." He grumbled.

"Why? You did a really good thing saving magic, although I don't get why your mom destroyed it in the first place. Why didn't she ever tell you? This honestly seems like something that would be in our history books. "

"Yeah, I don't get it either. She and dad were from the original Earth and Mewni, before they were Earth-ni. Without magic, she wouldn't have even been able to use dimensional scissors to see him. Why would she risk losing him? And your mom was from Earth too. It just seems weird that my magic-loving mom would risk all her Earth friends like that."

They cleaned in silence for a few minutes. Chrys had always wondered how his parents, both Magic Users, had had two non-magical children.His mom was a Butterfly and used to be a princess of Mewni before it became a US territory. As a Butterfly, she had welded the original wand from Glossaryck which used to be passed from mother to daughter. But now that the worlds had cleaved, nothing was that simple.

After the Cleaving, cheekmarks had appeared on people throughout the world, gifting them with magic. With his generation it seemed like more and more children were born with magic.

Chrys also didn't understand Glossarick's apparent fascination with him. Ever since Chrys was a baby the tiny man had always made excuses to leave the Book of Spells and find out how he was doing. In fact, Glossaryck was the first one to visit Star in the hospital after she had him.

"Hey, what happens if someone else without magic handles this stuff? Will they get cheekmarks?" Del suddenly asked.

"Uh, probably not. Why?"

"Because you have them now."

Chrys laughed, "That's funny, Del."

"I'm serious. Have you looked in a mirror since you got home?"

"No, and I'm not falling for it so you can laugh and call me gullible."

Del scoffed. "I'm not kidding! You have two blue stars on your face."

"Come on, everyone knows cheekmarks don't just appear on a 15 year old kid. I wasn't born with them."

Del took out her compact and set it to face camera. "Then what are those?"

Chrys looked at his reflection skeptically, "It's obviously a filter, or something."

"Go march your butt into the bathroom and tell me those are not cheekmarks!"

Chrys snickered, "Okay, fine, I'll humor you."

He secretly loved it when Del got bossy. They had grown up together and he used to be subjected to it alot, but he never minded it. She was so polite and timid at school, and Chrys knew she was kind of insecure around most people. She would have never dared pranking anyone else.

When they were younger, Del once told Chrys that he was one of the only people that she was comfortable being herself around, but lately she was acting a little shy with him too, and he didn't understand why. He had thought about asking her what was different, but he didn't want to embarrass her. At least for now it seemed she was back to her old self.

He got to the bathroom and saw the two blue cheekmarks. Del hadn't touched his face, so she must have applied them with magic. He shouted, "Ha! Very funny!" and proceeded to wash them off, but they didn't budge. He had to accept that they were real when they began to glow.

Del's voice came out of nowhere, startling Chrys. "Told ya they were real."

Chrys jumped, "How do you do that?"

Del ignored the question, "Try summoning your wand." She held her hand out as if she were holding something invisible. With a black puff of smoke, her wand appeared. It was mostly black and delicate looking, with black angel wings. A pastel pink bow was near the handle and in the center was a pearly white heart. The black feathers on Del's face glowed for a second.

Chrys put his hand out in a similar manner. Nothing happened.

"You have to use your magic to call it."

He kept feeling weird sparks of something, but they quickly fizzled out. "I'm trying. Can I hold yours?"

She handed it over. "Your wand might not even be shaped like mine, so this might not even help you. It's not really about holding something solid. All you have to do is feel an intense rush of magic and project it outwards. It's the first thing we cheekmarked kids learn. "

"Could you put your hand over mine and summon it while it's in my hand so I can see what the rush of magic feels like?"

Del did so, "Okay, so this is how I make it disappear to another dimension." The wand was gone. Chrys closed his eyes to concentrate. Her pinky finger brushed his hand and she blushed. "and this is me summoning it." The wand appeared back in her hand and she moved away quickly." Did that help you?"

"A little." With his eyes still closed, Chrys concentrated on feeling the same intense rush of magic- and then he felt something solid! He opened his eyes.

His wand was red, with shiny silver dragon wings. In the center was a sapphire blue star and on the very top was a point that looked like a pencil. It looked a bit like a mix of his mom's and dad's wands, with something distinctly his own.

"I did it!"

"Now we can do magic together! Do a spell!"

Chrys concentrated and held his wand up, "Hmm. Paper ...tablet man."

A pad of paper appeared in front of them. Del raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'that's all you're trying to do?'

"Don't judge me! I'm a writer! Now I can write wherever I am."

Del shrugged and shook her head, "I didn't say any- oh my gosh."

The paper had grown teeth and legs. It jumped up and growled.

"Run!"

The two teens rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall, nearly running over Julie, Chrys's little sister, in the process. Julie was 12, almost 13. She had blonde hair that she usually wore in braids, brown eyes, a mole under her right eye, and usually wore ruffled sundresses with cowgirl boots.

"What were you guys doing in the bathroom?" Julie asked.

"No time for questions, just run!" Chrys yelled.

"Why do I need to run?" Then Julie saw the running paper man.

They charged into Chrys's room and peeked out the door. Suddenly Delilah smacked her forehead. "Duh."

Delilah went back into the hall, ignoring the protests from the siblings. She summoned her wand and pointed it at the man.

"Cage of the heart!"

A pair of ribs grew around the man, enclosing and then trapping it. The man pounded to get out, but Delilah picked the trap up and brought it into Julie's room.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what that thing is? Why are Dad's dimensional scissors in here and Chrys why did you paint cheekmarks on yourself?" Julie asked.

"In order, that thing is my first spell, I was borrowing the scissors to run an errand for Glossaryk, and it seems I now have magic as a side-effect of said errand." Chrys said.

Julie stood up in disbelief, "Are. You. Serious? You don't even like magic and now all of a sudden you have it? And of course the first thing you made is something stupid and dangerous!"

"Hey, it was an accident. I just wanted to make a plain pad of paper."

"A plain pad of paper. Magic is wasted on you, Chrysalis! I don't get why you're Glossaryk's favorite either. I'm the girl in the family! By blood I'm a princess of Mewni, therefore Glossaryk should be training me!"

Chrys rolled his eyes, "Whatever, your highness. Del and I are gonna go to a movie. Wanna join us?"

"Oh, so you older magical beings with curfews later than mine will have to go home early and then resent me? Pass." She stormed out of the room.

Chrys turned to Del. "Can you teach me how to get spells back into my wand so she can't unleash that thing on me in my sleep?"

After the task was done, the two friends left the house and headed toward the movie theater.

"Jeez, I've never seen her like that." Del said.

"Yeah, that was pretty intense for a Julie tantrum. She's never wanted to be trained by Glossaryck or be a princess either. That whole speech was weird. I'll have to talk to her tonight and see what's going on with her. Hopefully she's calmed down by then." Chrys said.

A teenage jogger ran beside them. She looked over at Chrys and called, "Cute cheekmarks!"

Chrys blushed, "Oh these? Uh, thanks."

"The rest of you is pretty cute too!"

Delilah scowled at the exchange. A charcoal gray feather popped up on her forehead.

**Author's note:**

**I promise that Julie will be more likeable in future chapters, because as Chrys wondered, something indeed is going on with her to make her act out this way. In the future she's going to do some pretty cool stuff, so I hope her introduction doesn't turn people off.**

**I'm glad people like Chrys, his personality is so fun to write!**

**Disney owns Star vs. the Forces of Evil, I only own my imagination, the story, and Chrys, Delilah, and Julie.**


	3. Mewberty I

Chrys and Delilah walked across town to the Cleaved District. This was a busy area full of tourists who were eager to visit the site of The Cleaving. A big part of the Cleaved District was a street made up of businesses owned by mewmans, monsters, beings from other dimensions, and humans. It was the only integrated business zone on Earth-ni. Delilah's mom, Janna, owned a goth bookstore here.

By the time they had reached the movie theater and took their spot in line, at least five more cheekmarked girls had complemented Chrys. They were getting worse and worse, even touching his arm and face. Del had noticed that her Mewberty acne was flaring up and kept pulling off the tiny gray feathers so that Chrys wouldn't notice. She had been dealing with breakouts for weeks, but so far they had been manageable. She couldn't be anywhere near gaining her mewberty wings.

"Boy, people sure are friendly tonight!" Chrys exclaimed obliviously.

"You mean girls are friendly tonight." Under her breath she said, "A little too friendly if you ask me."

A brunette with glasses ahead of them waved. It was Chrys's ex-girlfriend, Sadie. They were still friends and only broke up because they went to different schools and barely saw each other. "Hey, stranger. Since when do you have cheekmarks?" She called.

"I kind of just got these."

"Wow, I've never heard of that happening. I guess you're pretty unique."

Del turned away, and mocked quietly "You're pretty unique. Bleh." Several more mewberty acne marks fell off of her face. Delilah never had a problem with Sadie when Sadie was dating Chrys, but today every girl that noticed him made her want to pull her hair out!

She looked over and saw a couple on a bench kissing. In front of her, a couple took a kissy face selfie. Futher back, couple of little kids were holding hands as they joined the line.

Del sighed. It seemed like everyone was in love except her. And she was envious of everyone who had someone.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Chrys suddenly asked.

Del realized that a pile of mewberty acne marks had fallen off in front of her.

"Ugh, it's mewberty."

"Oh that's rough. Maybe we should get you home." Chrys reached out to touch her shoulder and Del pulled back.

"Ahh! I have it under control, just keep your boy hands off of me."

Chrys looked hurt, "Sorry I was just-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just-" Del blushed, "You're a boy. If you touch me, I'm gonna go all crazy and try to cocoon you."

Chrys blushed too, "Wouldn't want that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. I've been dealing with this for weeks. I'm fully in control of myself."

The current scene from the movie was a couple on screen kissing.

Del was gripping the armrests and breathing the words, "Control. Control. Contro- Iwantakiss"

"What Del?" Chrys whispered snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh nothing," She whispered to herself. "Okay, look at something else."

Her eyes landed on a couple seated near the wall. They were watching the movie. The man had brown hair and looked a little like Chrys and the woman had long pink hair.

"Hey, Del, I'm gonna go use the restroom. Want anymore snacks?"

"No I think I'm good."

As Chrys got up, he accidentally brushed her arm. Del decided to look at the couple near the wall to distract herself from the desire to cocoon him.

The man yawned and slid his arm around the woman's seat. The woman gave him a sly look and kissed him.

"Kissing." Del hissed out. As she stood up, Mewberty acne flew out of her skin.

A teenage usher rushed over and touched her shoulder. "Miss, you're being disruptive."

She turned to look at him, "You're a boy. Not the one I want to kiss. But you'll do for now."

Black wings unfolded from her back. Her skin turned charcoal gray and her pink hair turned white and in place of her eyes were two pink feathers that glowed. She stuck the screaming usher to a seat with a sticky gray substance that came from her hands.

She then flew toward the ceiling, a spooky dark phantom in the already darkened theater.

"Where is he?" She hissed.

The moviegoers murmured in confusion. "Are these special effects?"

"If they are, they're pretty awesome. Dark Angel rules!"

In the bathroom, Chrys was washing his hands, completely unaware of what was going on in the theater. He looked in the mirror and jumped when he saw Glossarick floating beside him.

"Ah! Don't you ever knock?"

Glossarick ignored his question and said, "I forgot to tell you something."

"I think you forget to tell me a lot of things! Like that I would be developing cheekmarks!"

"When a child first gains his or her magic, typically at birth, they emit a pheromone. For 24 hours they become irresistible to those around them, especially those with cheekmarks. With a newborn, this looks like typical baby adoration and isn't that big of a deal. But since you are a teenager, I imagine that you are having complications socially. I'm surprised you were even able to go out in public without someone starting Mewberty."

Chrys shrugged, "Not really. I mean people are talking to me more than usual, but other than that, everything is about the same. My friend said she was starting Mewberty, which everyone says is such a big deal, but she seemed okay to me."

"Really? Everything's fine? Then perhaps I overestimated the power of magic."

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but you're not always right." He said with a satisfied smile.

Chrys strolled back into the theater proudly talking to himself. "He thought I didn't have this under control. I am perfectly- what the heck?"

A grey substance covered all of the seats. The males that weren't trapped under it were hiding. "Run!" They urged him.

A dark feathered creature swooped down. Chrys jumped back. Then he looked a little closer.

"Delilah?" Chrys asked.

She cocked her head and smiled. Instantly, he was covered in a sticky charcoal gray substance coming from her hands. He screamed.

Del said in a warped voice. "I want someone to love ME!"

Chrys gulped, "Don't we all?"

Delilah picked him up bridal style and flew out of the theater. The moviegoers cheered.

She flew outside and toward the colorful Earth-ni sky. Chrys's terror turned into awe. He looked at the view in wonder.

"Whoa, it's beautiful up here! It would be alot cooler if you were yourself right now so you could see it with me, Del."

She sniffed his hair. A blissful smile was on her face. "Your hair smells like peppermint."

"Uh, maybe Glossaryck was right. I _don't_ have this under control."

Suddenly, the tiny blue man appeared to be floating beside them, "What was that?"

"I said you were right. So how do I get her back to normal?"

"Relax, it has to run its course."

"What do you mean?"

Delilah's face moved down to Chrys's cheek. She kissed it and sighed. She cupped his face tenderly. "What I've always wanted." She puckered her lips, closed her eyes and leaned in. For some reason, Chrys didn't feel like fighting it. Kissing in the sky, under the glow of the Earth-ni moons felt natural. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well. He could feel her breath on his lips when she suddenly froze.

"Whaa-" Chrys opened his eyes in confusion. Then Del's wings disappeared and she went unconscious, dropping him. A cocoon of feathers covered her entire body.

Chrys screamed as he started to fall. He summoned his wand and pointed it at the ground. "Bouncy-hut Crash Cushion!"

A colorful inflatable trampoline fit for a birthday party appeared just in time for him to fall on it. Millions of feathers rained down on him as if someone had had an intense pillow fight. Del landed beside him, perfectly normal.

"Del, you're you again." He grabbed her and hugged her. He noticed something on her back. "And you've got feathered black wings now."

She blinked in confusion. Her voice was a little rough. "Yeah. That was wild. I hope I wasn't too weird."

"It's not like you could help it. It probably doesn't help that I'm irresistible."

Del blushed, "Did I- did I say that?" She looked at the ground.

"No. Glossaryck told me that since i just got magic, I'm irresistible to those around me. That's probably why we almost kissed while you were all Mewberty'd up."

Del stared at him in disbelief, "I am so sorry!"" Her face was three different shades of red.

He put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It's okay, I know you weren't yourself. If anyone is to blame, it's me. See, it was really pretty and romantic up there in the sky and I was kinda leaning in too."

Del squealed a bit.

"But I know how wrong that was. You were dealing with Mewberty, and weren't totally in control of your actions. It's not like you would've wanted to kiss me when you're normal." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Um I-"

She was interrupted when the trampoline seemed to get higher. It was moving.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chrys asked. He crawled over to the entrance, flipped down and saw that the trampoline had grown legs and teeth. He groaned. "Uh, Del, my bouncy-hut spell is about to terrorize the city."

"On it, " She raised her wand, "Cage of the heart!"

A giant pair of ribs trapped the spell.

Police sirens started wailing.

"Great, I've had magic for less than two hours and I've already caused a magic-fueled public disturbance." Chrys deadpanned.

"Or they're after me for my mewberty madness."

"Shh... don't say anything unless they do first." He gave her a boyish grin that made her heart beat a little faster.

After explaining to the police what had happened, which had gone conveniently well due to Chrys's irresistibleness, they waited for their parents to take them home.

Del's parents came first, as they were already in the Cleaved District. They were locking up the shop for the night.

Janna nudged her daughter, "Never expected to have the cops call us about you." She teased.

"Oh, well um-"

"I'm just teasing, kiddo." She noticed Del's back. "You've got your mewberty wings!"

Tom looked too. He teared up."My baby girl is all grown up! When did it happen?"

"This evening."

"I thought you were going to the movie theater. How did you get home before it started?"

"I didn't."

Realization dawned on Tom and Janna's faces. The call from the police about their usually well-behaved daugter made sense now. "So you turned into a black winged demon and terrorized a movie theater full of people?"

She nodded.

Tom and Janna could barely hold their laughter in. Then Janna said, "That must've been awesome! I mean, you probably should have went home and...not did that."

"Yeah, I guess we should be good parents and call this a teachable moment." Tom snorted as he said the words. "Delilah, you made a bad choice in staying at the movie theater. Don't terrorize people."

Del just shook her head and smiled, "Whatever you say, Dad." It was truly a good thing that she wasn't prone to misbehavior; with parents like hers who knows what she would have gotten away with.

Star and Marco showed up next to take Chrys home. He explained on the way how he had gotten the magic that got him into trouble. Like Janna and Tom, his parents were more excited than angry.

"I can't believe you have magic now!" Star gushed once they had arrived at the house.

"Me either. But is it normal for my spells to be so destructive when I'm not intending them to be? This is the second time this has happened."

Star waved it off. "I was destructive with magic when I first started out too!"

"Believe me, she was. The day we met, she sucked my entire room into a black hole." Marco put an arm around his wife affectionately.

"An incident with a flaming rainbow was what got me sent to earth in the first place. Look at it this way, Chrys, if it weren't for destructive magic, you wouldn't have been born!" Star exclaimed.

" You'll get the hang of it, Son." Marco said confidently.

His parents went to bed. Chrys went into the family room where Julie was sitting on the couch watching TV. She seemed to be moping.

"Hey, Jules, is everything alright?" Chrys asked tentatively. He sat down beside his sister.

She turned to him. Her big brown eyes were streaked with tears, "What's it to you?"

"Hey, you're not still mad that I randomly got magic, are you?"

"I wasn't mad about that. Not really." She sighed, "It's just, I was going to hang out with these people from school, including this boy I liked. So I went to the bowling alley, and they didn't show."

"Oh no. That was a jerk thing to do."

Julie huffed, "That wasn't even the worst part of it. Some of my so-called friends from school showed up and rubbed it in my face. They thought it was hilarious how a non-magical girl actually believed a magic-marked boy wanted to hang out with me. It was all a set up to make fun of me because I don't have cheekmarks!"

"Those kids are not your friends.."

"I know. I just want cheekmarks so I can be normal at this stupid school! Haven't you ever had people making fun of you at GSMGC for not having cheekmarks?"

Glossarycks School for Magically Gifted Children was a preparatory school for the magic-marked youth ages 12-18 from all around Earth-ni. Despite the fancy name, it really wasn't that wonderful, and Glossaryck didn't play an active role. Chrys, Delilah, and Julie all attended, though Chrys suspected he and his sister only went there because of his mother's past as a princess of Mewni with Glossaryck himself as her teacher.

"Well no. Actually most people at school pretty much ignore me and I ignore everyone besides Delilah because I'm writing all the time anyway." He blinked. "Wow, that kinda makes me sound like a jerk."

"They won't be leaving you alone now that you have cheekmarks. You'll see. And then you'll be making fun of me too." Julie brought her knees up to her face and hugged them.

"Well, why don't you ask mom and dad if you can transfer to public school? You and I both have friends at Echo Creek Academy. There's no real reason for you to stay at a school you hate."

She perked up, "Transfer? Can I do that?"

"I don't see why not. Kids do it all the time when there's more than one school in their district. I can bring it up to mom and dad in the morning."

Julie hugged Chrys, "Thanks big brother. For a dork, you've got some good ideas."

Chrys chuckled. "Thanks. I think."

**Oh, Chrys, you oblivious** **fool.**

**Daron Nefcy and Disney own Star vs. the Forces of Evil**


End file.
